Summary of accomplishments (Since May 2008) 1. The laboratory is now equipped to perform basic biochemical and cell biological work. 2. One postdoctoral student was hired (arrives April 2009), several interviewed but no further decisions made so far. 3. The work on the animal aquatic facility is expected to start with the new FY 09 and is supposed to be finalized in October/November 2008 4. The FLIM upgrade to Zeiss 710 confocal microscope was designed and all its components have been purchased. The assembly of the system started on September 29, 2008. 5. High throughput screen for small molecule inhibitors of importin alpha- importin beta interaction has been successfully validated at the NCGC. 6. A chapter for Methods in Enzymology was completed and is in press and a research manuscript (collaboration) is under review in Biophysical Journal. Another invited methods review chapter as well as a research manuscript are in progress. 7. Conferences: oral presentation at the Cold Spring Harbor Meeting (Dynamic Organization of Nuclear Function, Sept. 17-21, 2008), poster abstract submitted to the Annual Meeting of the American Society for Cell Biology (San Francisco, Dec. 2008). 8. Four new national and international collaborations were established